


Before the Lights Out

by Psychelily



Series: The Regret and Punishment. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pre-Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychelily/pseuds/Psychelily
Summary: This is the end.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Regret and Punishment. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Before the Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic at Undertale fandom, and also the Pre-Undertale AU I created in this fandom. English is not my first language, so I hope you understand that there are a lot of grammar errors in this fanfic.
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> Undertale © Toby Fox

Frisk looked straight up.

Strange,

  
Why did she feel the lights emanating from the window felt so bright?

Why is the sound of birds singing from outside so beautiful?

  
Why does the breeze that crosses she feel refreshing?

  
Why...

**Why doesn't this red liquid stop flowing?**

The red eyes slowly turned yellow, as yellow as the Golden Flower in the ruins. Slowly her mouth began to open, "How long ... We do this stupid fight?" She said in a low voice,

Silence.

No answer.

She paused, then opened her mouth again, "I know you are listening to me... Sans."

Again, there was no answer.

Of course, he won't answer it. Especially after what she did to all the monsters in the Underground. She had made a grave mistake for letting Chara's hatred take over her body.

She has killed countless innocent monsters on this Underground.  
The king,  
The Queen,  
The killer robot,  
The fish warrior,  
Even...  
Even the younger brother of her skeleton friend.

She has killed them many times. Shee resets everything just for repeating everything she did in the previous timeline. Frisk knew that it was not her who technically killed them, but Chara who was driven by her hatred of the world.

Even so, it was her body that had killed them.

And she knows ...  
She will never be forgiven by all.

However, all that now is not important to her. She has now lost to him. She had managed to resuscitate Chara before she succeeded in killing him.  
And thanks to all that, now a bone has pierced her stomach, making a warm red liquid flow around her.

Heh.  
She was sure Chara was crying right now, apologizing to her.

She could hear footsteps, very close, making it unnecessary to turn to see who was coming towards her.

She felt someone covering the light from the large glass window, the yellow eyes glanced at the figure covering the light, she could see the back of a skeleton monster sitting facing the window.

Frisk was silent, staring at the monster's back. She certainly couldn't see the look on the face of the monster, but the aura given by it was very different. There is no revenge, anger, and hate.

There is only silence.

She felt all that was not needed anymore, moreover soon everything would end.

**This stupid timeline will be erased**.

"... Kid." A voice came from the monster, "Are you tired? Because I'm very tired, "he said in a low murmur, the loudest he could do with so short breaths. Frisk closed her eyes and leaned her head slightly against the skeleton monster's back.

"Yes ..." Frisk's voice was hoarse. Her breathing is very difficult her controls.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I... Don't know," Frisk paused for a moment before finally continuing her words, "If I could... I want to reset this timeline without me there."

For a moment she felt the tiny skeleton’s body move as if he were uncomfortable hearing her words.

Is that just her imagination?

Sans looked silent for a few moments, then he let out a low laugh. "... Heh. Suit yourself, then. " The monster's voice sounded relaxed, but it sounded a little depressing.

  
Did she wonder, why?

  
Frisk was silent, not wanting to question all of that—no, more precisely she couldn't. There’s no more strength within her. She was not sure if she could hold her eyes longer.

She still had a lot to say to him, a lot of apologies she wanted to shout to the monster. Her feelings that she had not had time to say to the monster, how much she missed him, the happiest moments of her life were the times she spent with him. He was the reason why shI e wanted to end this timeline, he who gave a determination to destroy the hatred in Chara, made her aware of what she was doing. Frisk was sure that Chara also wanted to say sorry to him, just like herself.

However, she was also sure to say that the two of them regretted it was futile. Sorry I can not make up for all the mistakes. Sorry not to make up for what she did.

However, they did not need to worry about all that, she had defeated something terrible, even in the wrong place and time. What's important to her now is that she can make all the monsters end up happy.

"... So this is the end, huh?" Sans asked, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "This is the end."

The skeleton’s tiny hand reached for her hand, the yellow eyes were now staring at each other with the skeleton’s eye-sockets, a skeleton’s wry smile showed her, "Don't you know how to say goodbye to an old friend?" He asked. "That's very important, you know?"

Frisk could only answer it with a wry smile. She could not answer herself, even so, she was sure Sans understood her current situation.

She heard Sans sigh. She wondered what the meaning of the breath was, but even if she asked, it would not matter anymore. She only wants to be with him for the last. There are so many who want to ask her, but her current situation has worsened so that she will never be able to ask all of that, so she chose to smile, expressing everything through the tight grip of her hand, her eyes began to falter, she could feel her hands squeezing, the yellow eyes now turned to the ceiling, maybe it was only her imagination, but she could feel the man holding her hand tightly as well. Frisk slowly closed her eyes.

When the lights become dark, she could faintly hear the skeleton’s voice.

Is he...

....cries?

Maybe this is just a hallucination...

  
.....  
........  
However, if it is true, how happy she is...

**[RESET]**

> **YES** >NO


End file.
